The Doll Chronicles 2: Desperation
by The More Loving One
Summary: The doll always targets the innocents. The Masters' faithful minion lures them away, and changes them. And now, Luna is its target... Darkfic! Please don't read if sensitive to evilness!


The Doll Chronicles 2

Desperation

Desperation is the raw material of drastic change. Only those who can leave behind everything they have ever believed in can hope to escape. - William S. Burroughs

Voldemort smiles at my shocked expression. I look around the small cell with horror. The room was small, and black. There was no bed, just a rusted metal frame in the corner of the room. It smelled of blood and decay.

"No...", I whisper. The happiness and light in this room was gone. The only color was my blonde hair and bright yellow robes. I look up at the most evil creature in existence. He cups my chin with a cold hand.

"Not everyone is good Luna. Not every place in the world is light."

"This... this place..." The horrified words fall out of my mouth and hang in the air. Voldemort smiles, a gesture that is cold and unnecessary.

"Yes Luna. This place. This place is where you're going to stay for a month. I shall be back to collect you then. But here. As an extention of my... courtesy." He throws something at me. I catch it. It's a doll. A bloody, cold doll, with stitches attaching one of its arms and legs. I gasp in horror as the doll's cold black eyes seem to stare into my own. It begs me. Begs me to make it safe, and warm, and protect it from all the horrors it's seen. I hug it to my chest and lay down on the hard frame.

* * *

><p>"Kill them... They want to hurt you..." A small voice whispers this in my head. The death Eaters above me hold out the tray of food. I stare at them as the voice implores me to kill... To drink... They want to hurt me... They want to... They become more sinister as I stare at them. My terrified, wide eyes watch in horror as one gets closer with the tray. I screech and pounce at him, biting into his neck.<p>

"That's right... Kill him... Take his blood... He wants to hurt you..." I pull in the heady red substance, staining my pale skin and teeth. The man screams in pain. The other runs out of the cell as I drain the other man.

"Release him, child. Release him..." I unclench my jaw. The man gets up and wobbles to the door. I stare after him, watching. A smile spreads across my face and I cock my head as the door closes. I pull the doll to me and feel a cold hand stroke my blood-matted curls.

"Good... Good... Now sleep... Sleep..." I lay down on the metal, not feeling a small prick in my skin...

* * *

><p>A siren wails in my ear. I scream and hold my head but the noise gets louder and louder. I scream in pain, and suddenly it stops. It all goes quiet, and still.<p>

"He's coming... Don't let him take me..." The familiar whisper in my ear calms me.

"Who? Who is coming?" I ask. The doll points to the door. Another Death Eater walks in, holding another food tray. The others lay on the floor, scattered and decomposing. I had eaten nothing but the other person. I was hungry. I smell the air. Heart pumping in fear, blood speeding through veins... I hiss and tilt my head. The man starts breathing heavily and bends to place the tray on the floor. I growl and jump him, biting into his wrist. The blood pours into my mouth again. Savoring the iron I suck more greedily. He screams in pain, and I glare at him, not releasing my jaw. I drink until my hunger is satisfied. Blood pours down my mouth and stains my now filthy robes.

"That's enough.", the doll says. I stand up, licking the blood off my teeth. The man's fearful eyes look up into mine. They're blue, I note. I barely remember blue. All I know is black and grey, and red. The man crawls out of the room, leaving a trail of blood on the floor. I rub a finger in the trail and bring it into my mouth. The taste is diluted from being on the floor and doesn't satisfy me like it does fresh.

"Mark it...", the doll says. I bring up one fingernail and run it down the stone wall, making a pale white mark. The marks mean something, it says, but I can't remember anymore. All I remember is a small flash of the promise of something better. But what was better than here? Food, company. Like a party. An unnatural laugh fills the room. The sound burst from my throat, unbidden. The doll laughs with me, and we're rolling in the blood on the ground, laughter flooding our senses.

* * *

><p>"He is coming for you. Take me with you. You need me.", the doll whispers.<p>

"Who?", I ask.

"The Master. You can't leave me. You need to take me with you." I nod, right as the door slams open. The tall, black-robed man strides into the room. His skin is pale white, and he has red eyes. He takes everything in then turns to me. He offers me his hand. I take it, holding the doll with the other. We move past the door, and one of my feeds knocks the doll out of my hand. Time slows as an agonized shriek rips out of my mouth.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!", the Master hisses, and green flashes of light hit the man. I hold the doll to me and take the Master's hand again. We leave the room, and I am forever by the Master's side, with the doll and blood. My life, it, seems, is complete.


End file.
